S-Class Trials of X792
by Phoenixflair
Summary: It is now the year X792 and once again the time for the S-Class Trials has come around. What will it be like this year for all of the participating mages now that Lucy has joined? Will she pass through after going solo or will someone else? Sorry not very good at summaries... slow progress on romance. My first fan-fiction on here.
1. Chapter 1

X792

"Listen up everyone!" calls out a voice from the balcony. The wizards seated below all turn their attention up to their Master. Master Makarov stood on the 2nd floor balcony, looking down at all his wizards with a grin on his face. "As you know, the last S-Class exams were cancelled due to… unforeseen events. So, this year we will be holding the S-Class exams again, but we will have two who can graduate to S-Class! Also, we will be adding a few new candidates that we have judged worthy to participate this year!"

Enthusiast cheers come from the gathered wizards below.

"Who else do you think is participating this year?" asks Laki to Warren.

"Definitely Gajeel and the Raijinshu members, but maybe Lucy too! After all she has gotten pretty powerful since going solo!"

From her corner at the bar, Lucy listens as each person starts to chat with one another. Sipping her strawberry smoothie, she hears Laki's conversation and flinches lightly at the mention of going solo. Yes she had gone solo from Team Natsu, but this was in order to let Lisanna on the team. She was happy to be of help and she loved how much stronger she had gotten since then, but it still stung slightly to hear for some reason.

"Lu-chan! Who do you think will participate this year?" asks her best friend, Levy, as she takes the seat next to her.

"Hmm, Gajeel definitely not sure about others though," answers Lucy, looking over to her friend. The perky bluenette was one of the former participants, so she would definitely participant this year as well.

"I hope you're in it Lu-chan! Then since two people can pass, we can team up together to pass some harder tasks!" Levy cheers happily. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy discussing this year's games to have heard the bluenette's idea.

"That would be a great idea Levy-chan, if I am a participant then let's do that!"

The two best friends stand up giving each other excited high-fives with large grins. "Deal!"

"Okay, okay, everyone quiet down so I can continue!" yells out Makarov. Once everyone had settled down enough to be heard, he continued. "Alright, the participants for this year's test will be, of course, last year's participants.

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Freed Justine

Levy McGarden

Juvia Lockser

Elfman Strauss

Cana Alberona!

Along with those members, we will be adding three other members!

Gajeel Redfox

Lucy Heartfilia and

Bickslow!"

"Yeah! You made it Lu-chan!" cheers Levy.

From over at the table where Team Natsu sat, the current non-S-Class mages looked at Lucy and Levy who were talking about something at the bar. Gray and Natsu especially paid close attention, as Lucy was now their rival to become S-Class.

"How much more powerful has she gotten in the past few months?" questions Natsu.

"Must be much stronger to be able to be elected for the S-Class trial," says Gray, looking at the blonde.

Lisanna joins in on the conversation at this point, "You could have kept her on the team you know, you didn't have to kick her out to add me…"

Back with Lucy and Levy…

"We already have an advantage of sorts," chuckles Lucy to her friend.

"Yep! So let's win this!" says the petite bluenette.

"We have some tough competition," sighs Lucy, "But we will do our best!"

From on the balcony, Makarov coughs slightly, regaining everyone's attention. "I also have prepared something to help give a slight advantage in the trials to the first two who can answer it! It's a little riddle, so pay close attention so that you hear it!"

"When the snow melts, what does it become?"

"_Spring"_ Come the identical thoughts of the two friends. They look over to the other and grin upon seeing they had arrived to the same conclusion. Both girls jump up to the balcony where they whisper their answers into his ear.

Makarov gives a big smile, "Correct, the prize goes to Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia! Please follow me to my office so that I can explain it to you!"

The two follow him into his office in the room behind them where they close the door behind them softly. The rest of the guild just stayed sitting at their seats dumbfounded. They had barely had time to even process the riddle and the two had already answered it. Some members just shrugged it off, knowing that the two girls were some of the smartest in the guild. Others were frustrated that they couldn't answer before them and get the advantage.

Inside Master's office…

"Alright, let me cast a spell to prevent any eavesdropping," said Makarov happily as he waved his hands slightly to place the spell. After taking a seat at his desk, he turns to the two teens and regards them with keen eyes. "The 'bonus' that you two get, that you can choose to share or not, is that it is allowed to ask current S-Class mages to help you train for the upcoming trials. Am I right to assume that you two already discovered that you can team up for greater chances?" Upon seeing their nods he chuckles, "Thought so, I'm expecting lots from you two. Now go ahead and see if you can convince some S-Class mages to help you."

The two eagerly exit his office, it would be a waste to not get the help of current S-Class mages such as Erza, Mira, and Laxus. Gildarts was sadly out of the guild on a job but he would be back in time for the trial. Three months spanned the time between now and when the trials would be held, so they should spend each minute wisely.

"You ask Erza and I'll ask Mira?" questions Lucy. Levy nods to her friend before heading over to Team Natsu's table to grab Erza. Lucy heads over to the bar where she grabs Mira's attention.

"Hey Mira, could Levy and I speak with you outside the guild privately?" she asks the bartender.

"Oh of course!" says Mira happily. Mira hops over the bar and follows Lucy who started heading to the guild doors. Levy soon joins them followed by Erza.

"Yes what is it?" asks Erza upon coming outside.

"Well… I was wondering if you and Mira could help us to train for the upcoming trials. Master said that it was allowed to receive the help of current S-Class mages and who would be better to learn from than the guilds two strongest women?" asks Lucy nervously. She could already guess of Mira's answer, it was more of Erza's that she was worried about.

"Please?" asks Levy politely.

Mira nods her head showing that she would gladly help while Erza appeared to be thinking. Finally, Erza looks at the two and agrees as well.

"I believe that it would be fine, and it would be a good chance to see how much you have improved Lucy," says Erza with a smile.

"I want to see how powerful you've gotten as well Lucy, you too Levy!" cheers Mira.

"We should head out tomorrow; we will meet at the train at 9:00 a.m. to board the train to Coralia Forest." Says Erza, already planning out their training schedule.

"I take it you won't be mentioning this little fact to anyone else in the guild?" asks Mira with a twinkle in her eyes. The two grin at Mira and shake their heads, "Now why would we do that? That would destroy any surprise that came from winning that little riddle."

"I call a sleep-over at Lu-chan's place! Then we can just head from there altogether to the train!" squeals Levy before Lucy can protest.

"Oh, that's a good idea Levy," says Erza.

"We can discuss so much!" Mira exclaims with a devilish glean in her eyes. For some reason, the two couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of the story! This is my first fan-fiction on here so any helpful criticism would be much appreciated to help me improve my writing!**

**dianaloveanime- Thanks so much! I hope that you continue to enjoy! :)**

**Dark Shining Light- I hope that I live up to your hopes! And thank you for the review! I will try and update as soon as I can, I have a lot coming up here soon so I might not be able to update as fast.**

**Now I guess that's enough talking from me, on with the story! I don't own Fairy Tail, though I sometimes wish I did! (I wouldn't do nearly as good of a job though.)**

1 Week Later (Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"Hey Gramps! Where are Lucy and Levy? I haven't seen them for a week!" yells out Natsu.

"They're probably taking advantage of the prize I told them," chuckles a slightly drunk Makarov, "They are already training for the trials, I can say that much!"

"What! Hell if I'm letting them get ahead of me on training!" came the fading voice of Natsu as he is already dashing out of the guild. Pretty soon, all the participants for the trial had left the guild not wanting to be left behind in training.

"Rowdy punks," chuckles Makarov as he drinks some more of his beer.

With Lucy and Mira...

"Faster Lucy! Put more power into you punch!" calls out Mira, pounding her drills in the blonde. Panting, Lucy continues to strike at the target Mira had set up with her fists. She would not show any weakness when it came to this training, she had something to prove!

Somewhere further in the forest, Levy was getting similar training from Erza. Neither elder mage was holding back in their training as they wanted to get the best results. They had decided they would start with physical strength and endurance and then head to strengthening their magic prowess.

"_This will be a long three months," thinks Lucy to herself as she strikes the target again._

Then Lucy takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. Once she opens them, her gaze sharpens and she hits her target with renewed vigor. No way was she losing this challenge.

Once the training is finished...

Finally, everyone returned from their training a day before the trials. The last two to arrive were Lucy and Levy who were followed closely by Mira and Erza. Both girls' had a stronger presence then they had had before leaving.

"What are Mira and Erza doing with you?" asks Freed curiously.

"Oh, hehe," chuckles Lucy.

"That was our prize for winning the riddle," Levy says smiling, "We could train with current S-Class mages **if** they agreed to it."

After a moment of silence Natsu yells out, "No fair Gramps! How come they are the only ones who got to know this!"

"That's because they answered the riddle correctly, they could have shared the information with you if they wanted but they chose not to," says Makarov with a grin.

Natsu frowns slightly at hearing this. Before Lucy would have easily shared anything with him, but ever since she had left the team she rarely talked with any of them. Natsu inwardly flinches. Had kicking her off the team weakened their friendship?

"Now, all of you better rest up because tomorrow we are off to Crocus where they graciously allowed us to hold our exams this year!" yells out Makarov.

He makes his way back into his office while several members start to talk with others around them.

"Levy-san, Love Rival, what kind of things did you learn from Erza-san and Mira-san?" asks Juvia curiously as she comes up to them.

"I'm not your… ah whatever, lots of things," says Lucy enthusiastically, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see!"

"Yep! They trained us super hard so we had to have toughened up a bit, ne?" says Levy perkily, "Well, see you tomorrow, Juvia, Lu-chan." Levy gives the two a smile and a wave before making her way back outside the guild.

"I think I will head home too, good luck tomorrow Juvia!" says Lucy as she also walks out the door.

"You too Love Rival!" Juvia calls out after her, promoting an exasperated sigh from Lucy.

Crocus, the Blooming Capital of Fiore!

Stepping off the train, Lucy once again marvels at the sight of Crocus. They had already repaired the damage that had been taken by the attack last year and if anything, the city looked more impressive than ever.

"Alright, listen up! The King has graciously offered to let us use the Coliseum and all its perks for our trials with the exception that we must let the citizens and other travelers watch if they wish! So," says Makarov, pausing to glare at Natsu in particular, "Try not to destroy everything."

Small chuckles go through the entirety of the gathered mages. All of Fairy Tail had come to watch these exams and were eagerly waiting to watch the start. They all followed Master as he led them to the arena where those who were not participating went to the balcony they had stayed at during the last Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile, the participants and current S-Class mages all followed Master into the center arena. In the balcony, several citizens had already gathered to watch as they had heard of the occurring event.

Lucy was surprised to see even some other guilds' members watching what was taking place. The Trimens and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Lyon, Sherry, and Jura from Lamia Scale, Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel, the Quatro Cerebus team that had participated in the Grand Magic Games, even some Sabertooth members. Sting and Rogue were seated with Yukino, Rufus, and Orga in the surrounding balconies, looking on with excited expressions.

With a laugh, Lucy waves happily to everyone in the stands. Some looked a little surprised while others waved back to her happily. She turns back to Master as he begins to speak.

"Alright, similar to last year, we will have a maze like event with battles taking place."

A small projection appears behind him showing a sort of map. It showed 10 possible paths, with three showing the current S-Class mages' faces. "This year, there will be one 'calm' route and the rest will be battles with either another participant or with a current S-Class mage. Gildarts will not be participating this year in the battles and will instead be helping me judge over the victor."

Ten entrances rise from the ground behind him, showing the letters A-J above their entrances. Laxus, Erza, and Mira disappear from their sights as mist covers their sight and sense of smell. Each one entered a separate tunnel entrance where they would wait for their opponent. (Laxus-G, Erza-B, and Mira-J (The Calm Route is A)) Slowly, the mist clears up so that they could see clearly, but none of the participating dragon slayers could sense which tunnel the S-Class mages had gone into.

"Go ahead and pick your paths," says Master Makarov, taking a step back from the entrances. Each mage quickly entered their selected tunnels…

Natsu-E (For Erza… again the idiot)

Gray-C

Freed-F

Levy-J

Cana-I

Elfman-H

Juvia-B

Lucy-G

Gajeel-A

Bickslow-D

As each mage steps into their tunnel, they emerge into glowing caverns that are lit with various small sources of light around the room. Outside of the tunnels, lacrima visions are shown displaying each area and the battling participants.

(Natsu-Bickslow) (Cana-Elfman) (Gajeel)

(Gray-Freed) (Juvia-Erza)

(Levy-Mira) (Lucy-Laxus)

From tunnel A, you could hear large strings of curse as Gajeel reemerges, "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET A PATH TO FIGHT SOMEONE?"

As he exits, his eyes widen upon seeing the other match-ups. "Shrimp against that She-Devil and Bunny Girl against Laxus?"

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**That's all for this chapter, hopefully I will have another up tomorrow, but who knows!**

**Levy: I'm against Mira! How am I going to get through her!**

**Me: Well you did train with her and Erza remember? So you will somehow make it through!**

**Levy: Yeah, I suppose... But Mira can be really scary x.x**

**Me: Haha, don't worry, you'll do fine! In any case, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please inform me of any grammatical errors so that I can fix them if I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back everyone with another Chapter! Just wanted to let you know that I am not the best at writing fight scenes so I'm really sorry if it seems a little rushed :( I am working on getting my fights better!**

**dianaloveanime- Haha :) Thanks for continue to read my chapters, it makes me feel as though I am at least doing a decent job! :)**

**blog-heart-slover03- I tried my best with the fight, so I hope it is to your liking! It isn't extremely detailed, but I did my best!**

**alycat63- Thank you for saying so! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**wquueu- I am sorry that it is not to your liking :( I just had this idea when I got bored and decided to expand on it. I fully agree that Natsu and Gray deserve to be S-Class, but again I just decided to expand on this.**

**Well in any case, enough of my talking! On with the story! I hope you enjoy, and I do not own Fairy Tail! :)**

Tunnel J with Levy and 'The Demon'

"Hey Mira," says Levy as she walks into the tunnel, "I knew I would find you here."

"Hehe, most people would avoid the S-Class if they knew which tunnels they were in," says Mira chuckling, "Let's see if that training was worth anything?"

"Sure!" Levy cheers as she gets her magic ready.

Tunnel G with Lucy and Laxus

"So Laxus, ready for a little match," comes Lucy's voice before she is even fully inside the tunnel.

"How'd you know I was in this tunnel Blondie?" asks Laxus in surprise.

A tick mark appears on Lucy's head, "YOU'RE BLOND TOO YOU KNOW! And I could sense your magic."

Laxus flinches slightly at her yelling, "Hmm, well at least I know you should be some fun to fight then. We did conceal our magic a bit so that people wouldn't be able to sense it when choosing."

Back with Levy

"Solid Script, Phoenix!" yells out Levy, writing out Phoenix in burning letters.

"Takeover: 'Satan Soul'!" calls out Mira as she activates her own magic. After her transformation ends, she looks at the oncoming spell with a smile, "Bringing out some big spells already eh?"

She stands to wait through the spell as it crashes into her, wanting to test its strength. As it hits her, she staggers slightly but emerges relatively unharmed as she had shielded herself with some of her magic. Seemingly satisfied, Mira dashes forward to engage Levy in the fight. Seeing her coming for close range combat, Levy hurriedly writes out 'Guard Armor'. She braces herself as an invisible layer of armor covers her whole body.

Mira crashes into Levy with a powerful kick, causing her to go flying backwards and crash into a wall. From the gravel, Levy rises with a few bruises and scratches but otherwise unharmed as well. She grins at Mira, "That all you got?"

With a grin, both mages engage in the fight once again, Levy using her magic and Mira using her melee combat skills (S-Class are supposed to hold back in some way).

Back to Lucy

"You don't mind if I get serious right Laxus?" says Lucy with a grin.

"Don't be getting cocky now," says Laxus as he starts building up his magic.

"I'll take that as a yes, hehe, I think four should be good," Lucy says as she closes her eyes. Her keys rattle lightly from her key ring before beginning to slowly rise into the air. Laxus watches in interest as 4 keys separate from the key ring and rotate slowly around her in a circle. Each of the four keys begins to glow as Lucy opens her eyes, "Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo

Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius

Gate of the Maiden, Virgo

Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

Outside several audience members exclaim in surprise. "Four open at once!? Is that even possible?"

"This should be a good fight," Makarov says with a grin.

Back in the cave, all four spirits appear before Lucy.

"Moshi moshi," greets Sagittarius.

"Hello Lucy, semimasen," says Aries quietly.

"Punishment Princess?" asks Virgo as she appears from the ground.

"Ah, Lucy just as beautiful as ever," flirts Loke/Leo.

Lucy smiles at all her spirits kindly, "It's time for the S-Class trials, you all ready to go?"

Each spirit nods as they get ready. Aries stays near Lucy as defense, Virgo dives underground to provide support, Sagittarius stays back for ranged attacks, and Leo gets ready to go in and fight close range.

"Heh," says Laxus as small sparks go off of him, "This will be even greater than I thought."

Pretty soon, Erza emerged carrying Juvia who had been defeated in their match. (She doesn't know to hold back, poor Juvia) "Ah, I see those two are fighting the others," she says looking at the screens.

Next Cana emerges supporting Elfman, both of the mages looked a little worse for wear but Cana had emerged victorious. Both of their eyes widen in surprise when looking at Levy's and Lucy's matches. They were holding their own against Mira and Laxus.

Natsu and Gray emerged at the same time, dragging the unconscious forms of Freed and Bickslow behind them. Before they could glance at the screens however, several spectators watched as both girls sent a spell towards the source of live feed. Sagittarius sends an arrow cutting off connection on Lucy's side, and both Levy and Mira send a little magic to the feed off from their match. Somehow they had sensed the arrival of the last participants.

"Gah! Those four… what do they think they're doing!" mutters Makarov as he struggles to turn back on the lacrimas. After a few moments, he managed to turn back on Levy's match which showed both Mira and Levy panting from all the damage both sides had done. After sending one more 'Phoenix' and kick at each other, the two stop fighting and smile.

"You can pass," cheers Mira happily. With a weary grin, Levy follows Mira outside where she is met with several cheers. Wendy comes up to her wanting to try and heal her from her wounds. Meanwhile, Makarov had finally turned back on Lucy's feed, but the entire screen was filled with dust.

From in the dust, they could hear Lucy mutter something and it slowly began to clear. As it did, it showed Lucy standing back to back with another of herself, which was Gemini. No other spirits could be seen, so she must have sent them back while it was covered in dust so that they wouldn't see all the spirits she had used.

On the other side, it showed Laxus with lots of light cuts and bruises all over him from Urano Metria. He had gotten hit straight on with that attack, and it definitely showed. With a light chuckle, Laxus straightens up from his slightly crouched position from where he then looks at Lucy.

"You pass Blondie."

"The name's Lucy!" she shouts, hitting Laxus over the head.

**And tada! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again I apologize for not having better fight scenes, but I hope that they turned out okay! Please review to let me know of any grammatical errors you might have seen and I will try to fix them if I can!**

**Lucy: What! I won? o.o**

**Me: Of course! Laxus had to hold back remember? And all of that training with Erza and Mira wasn't for nothing right?**

**Lucy: True! But I am still amazed that I managed to pass even if he was holding back!**

**Me: Oh don't doubt yourself so much Lucy, you are quite strong believe it or not!**

**In any case, bye for now everyone! I hope to see you again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**LD-Blue- I am happy that you are enjoying! :) I hope you like this new chapter here as well! :)**

**dianaloveanime- Thank you for continuing to follow with my story! It makes me think I am doing a decent job at least! :)**

**Shifuku- Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you continue to enjoy reading! :) Lucy and Levy still have a lot to show!**

**Enough of my talking! On with the story! I hope you enjoy, and I do not own Fairy Tail! :)**

"Heh," chuckles Lucy as she leaves the tunnel with a grumbling Laxus behind her. She smiles at Levy upon exiting, glad to see her passed as well. When she turned to see the dumbfounded expressions of the other members, she just laughs and shrugs. "I got stronger."

Natsu was staring at her deep in thought. He had yet to defeat Laxus; he knew that the S-Class had to hold back but still. He hadn't even got to see any of her battle.

"Well then," says Makarov, bringing attention to him, "That brings Part 1 of the Trials to a close! The passing participants are…"

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Cana Alberona**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Levy McGarden**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

"Now on to Part 2!"

After a slight pause, he continues, "The 2nd part tests your strategy skills. So you must find the best way to navigate through a course that has been made up for you all to pass through." He gives a small glance to Lucy and Levy. Both girls blink once before grinning in understanding.

Partners are not against the rules.

"Alright, if you would please?" asks Makarov to the person controlling the actions of the arena.

The eliminated participants are then transported out of the arena and into the stands along with the S-Class mages, Makarov, and Gildarts. The remaining participants are then transported into a training-like battle ground. One bag appears before each participant which a few of them open to examine the contents. Gray just lightly scans through it while Gajeel and Natsu ignore it completely. Cana attempts to be thorough but gives up and prepares for the round to start.

Meanwhile Lucy and Levy gathered behind them quietly and had gathered up their supplies together. In the supplies were various things which they had judged unimportant, but one scrap of paper stood out. It was an incomplete map, and when they put their pieces together they matched together showing more of the arena ground.

"Alright, it will be your job to navigate through the course as quickly as possible. The first four to the end will pass on! There are many barriers so good luck!" yells out Makarov.

"Start!"

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Cana charge forward and each is quickly hindered with an obstacle. Each of them are caught inside some runes which give them instructions that they must perform to exit.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy had quietly gathered all the scraps from the left behind bags. The spectators watched as the two girls placed the scraps together and attached them together with magic. Several gave confused expressions towards their actions but others, like Rufus who realized the importance of the scraps and what they did, were giving small smiles of approval.

Once the papers were together, they looked at each other with gleeful eyes. It told them where each trap was placed and how to avoid them.

Finally the two began their trek across the field, glancing at the map to check their positions regarding traps. The others were still charging ahead through all the traps, hurriedly completing each task given to them.

"Lu-chan, this is really easy," chuckles Levy as she looks at the map.

"Heh, well that's because we actually looked at the supplies given to use," Lucy agrees with a chuckle of her own.

"True." They were both now ahead of the others at the halfway mark. "But you think that they would have figured it out by now."

2/3 of the way across "Nah, Natsu is too dense and Gajeel and Gray are too headstrong. Then Cana I think is already wasted."

¾ "True, who do you think the others who will make it will be?"

Finish "I'm not sure, probably Natsu for one."

"Congratulations!" came a voice from behind them which causes them to jump, "You have passed through the course in first and second. Both girls look down, just now realizing they had passed the finish line.

"Oh," Lucy starts.

"Really?" finishes Levy.

After a brief pause both start to laugh uncontrollably.

"I didn't even realize," laughs Lucy. Levy nods her head in agreement.

They soon regain their composure and they look at Makarov who had appeared behind them.

"You two get to move on," says Master grinning proudly at them, "I'm expecting great things!"

On the battlefield, the other competitors had only made it to the halfway point and they looked up to stare at the girls in shock. They hadn't even noticed them passing them.

Cana, who had been falling behind, just sighed and sat in her current rune. "I'm done," she calls out, "Just pull me out."

Cana is then transported to the balcony where she immediately pulls out a beer from somewhere and begins drinking.

"Gihi, I'm not gonna lose to you idiots," says Gajeel as he pushes himself forward.

"I'm not losing to you either Metal Head, Ice Princess!" roars Natsu as he launches forward in a small safe streak.

"What was that Flame Brain?" yells Gray.

Suddenly, Gray is caught in a rune trap where a fake Juvia appears. Gray looks at the runes horrified as they spell out 'kiss her'. "Oh hell," he mutters with a faint blush. In the stands, you can see Mira with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel had pushed farther ahead and were neck and neck for third. As they neared the finish, both continued to yell insults as they ran for third. There was only one more rune trap for each of them.

Natsu's and Gajeel's came up with the exact same question and as their eyes grew wide, Gajeel's in horror and Natsu's in surprise, you could hear Mira laugh in the stands.

"Who do you like?"

Everyone in the stands leaned forward in interest as the awaited for them to answer. Gray was still faced with his Juvia rune, so both dragonslayers would definitely win once answering this.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?" yells Gajeel.

"It's mine," says Mira with a devilish smile. She holds up a little device, "And I am the judge of your answer, so don't try to whisper it."

Gajeel gulps and turns back to stare at the letters. "You aren't gonna say it to anyone right?" he asks her.

Mira mimes sealing her lips and smiles, "I won't say a word to anyone else, mage's promise."

"Tch," Gajeel mutters before whispering a name as quietly as possible. "Demon," he mutters afterwards as the runes around him disappear. Mira was smiling happily up in the stands, pleased with what she had heard.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still looking at the question curiously. "Ah, I don't know what to answer with. I like everyone in the guild; they're my family after all."

A few people sweat drop. _He doesn't get it… _they think to themselves.

"It means someone who you hold higher in your heart in regard of feelings for them," says Makarov patiently.

Happy flies down and somehow clears any misunderstandings by rolling his tongue saying, "You liiiiiike her."

Natsu's mouth forms a small 'o' of surprise. Lucy just watches as Natsu's face changes as he discovers what the question is asking. Levy was still looking at Gajeel curiously, who had a very faint pink tint to his cheeks. Rogue, up in the stands, was curious as to what Gajeel had said but he was also interested in Natsu's answer. Sting was laughing as Natsu's face had started heating up slightly.

"Wh-who I like," asks Natsu in a small voice.

"Yep!" cheers Mira.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him," mutters Gajeel, "This question is from the devil…"

Levy looks at Gajeel in surprise, he felt sorry for Natsu? She then thinks of what she would do if she was asked that question. Her eyes widen as her face heats up. "Oh," she says to herself. "That is a question from the devil." She begins to mutter to herself.

"Ehhh!"

Natsu was struggling to answer the question, as he didn't want to say it out loud at all, even in a whisper. But he had to pass this test before Ice Princess. He also opts to whisper the name as softly as possible and the runes around him fall. Up in the stands, Mira was grinning happily but also looked as if she had noticed something interesting.

"Oh this last part should be interesting," she chuckles to herself.

**And this chapter is finished! I wonder who they said? I bet everyone can tell from Mira's reaction, ne?**

**Gajeel: You and Mira are a demons...**

**Me: What was that? *smiles sweetly* **

**Gajeel: N-nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Me: I thought so! :) Now I wonder who it is you like now hmm?**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Bye for now! Please inform me of any errors you might see so that I can go back and fix them! I hope to see you all again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**miharu15- Yeah, in this one Lucy doesn't have to leave, although I have a lot of ideas regarding that as well... But I'm glad you enjoy this little idea of mine and I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

**dianaloveanime- Yes, Mira is definitely a demon when it comes to love! :) Everyone beware if she notices who you are crushing on!**

**LD-Blue- Here is the next chapter for you! :) I hope you like it and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail. Now on with the story! I have talked enough! :)**

"We have our four finalists that will be battling it out for the two S-Class ranks tomorrow! They will be Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy McGarden!" calls out Makarov.

The runes around Gray dispel and he collapses on the ground, frustrated that he couldn't pass such a simple thing. _"Great, now that Flame Brain will taunt me about it all night…" _He thinks to himself. But when he looks up to see the dragonslayer, he is surprised to see him looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Oh yeah, he had to say who he liked to Mira as the last rune didn't he," says Gray to himself, "Maybe I won't have to deal with him. But I have never seen him like this before…"

"I agree," says Erza coming up behind him, "It's quite interesting, no?"

Gray gives a slight start, _Jeez, talk about creeping up on others… _"Yeah I guess, it's interesting to see him so flustered instead of his usual headstrong attitude."

On the way back to the hotel that most of them had been staying at...

"So Lu-chan, how do you think tomorrow will go?" asks Levy as they start walking back to their hotel at which they were staying for the night.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Natsu and Gajeel are extremely strong after all…" says Lucy after a moment of thought.

"Hey Blondie, Script Mage, what's up?" calls out a voice behind them.

Lucy turns around with an angry tick mark, where she then proceeds to bash Sting over the head, "The name's Lucy and she is Levy!"

From behind Sting, Rogue chuckles lightly as he walks up to them as well, Lector and Frosch following behind. "Hey Rogue, Frosch, Lector, how have you been?" continues Lucy on a happier note.

"Good," says Rogue. Lector and Frosch both nod their agreements.

"Fro thinks so too!" says the exceed cutely.

"Aw, you're so cute!" says Levy as she picks up the little exceed.

"Hey! Are you just gonna ignore me?" asks Sting as he rubs his head where Lucy hit him.

"Oh yeah, you're here right?" says Lucy turning back to see a disheartened Sting, "Oh relax, I didn't forget you were here!" Lucy gives a light laugh.

Brightening considerably, Sting asks the blonde a question. "How did you manage to do what you did back there? I have only ever heard of a celestial mage being able to open 2 golden gates at a time."

"Oh that? It took a lot of work, but once you get enough magical power it is fairly easy! Currently I can summon six at a time if I so choose to," says Lucy with a bright smile.

"Six?" asks Rogue in surprise and acknowledgement.

"Mmhmm," says Lucy cheerfully, "I'm not nearly as weak as I was a year ago!"

"Why don't we go to a nearby café to talk?" asks Levy tilting her head to a nearby one, "It would be easier and more comfortable."

Lucy walks after the bluenette, which causes the two Twin Dragonslayers to follow after. They all take a seat inside the cafe where Lucy and Levy order small drinks.

"So, how has everyone at Sabertooth been?" asks Levy curiously as she sips on her drink.

"Good, we have been training hard to get stronger!" cheers Sting enthusiastically.

Lucy smiles, "Not surprising, hasn't everyone?"

"What kind of magic can you both use now?" asks Rogue.

"Oh, well I still specialize in Celestial Magic as you know, but thanks to some training from Erza and Mira I can use a small amount of transformation and requip magic," answers Lucy.

"And I still specialize in Solid Script Magic, but I also can do small amounts of transformation and requip magic," says Levy with a smile.

"Oh, what can you transform into?" asks Sting excitedly.

"Hmm, I guess we can show you, just don't laugh okay?" says Lucy with a frown, "We learned this in case we would ever need to move unnoticed…"

With a small poof, Lucy disappears and in her place appears a small blonde furred kitten with honey-brown eyes. The kitten looks at them and blinks before another poof comes to reveal Lucy back in the kitten's place.

"Fairy-san can become a kitty?" asks Frosch.

Lucy nods, smiling at the surprise on Sting and Rogue's faces. "What, I like cats," she says glaring at them.

"Yeah, I think it's cute!" says Levy as she poofs to reveal a small blue sparrow. Another poof and she is back to normal.

"Levy, I think yours is more free-ranged though, after all you can fly," says Lucy looking at her friend.

"Hehe, but yours is less suspicious Lu-chan," giggles Levy.

Lector enters the conversation at this point and changes the topic again. "Do you know what names Natsu-san and Gajeel-san said earlier?"

This grabs the attention of the others at the table as the two girls direct their attention to the small exceed. Both seemed to be deep in thought and had small unnoticeable blushes on their cheeks.

"I'm truly not sure," says Lucy finally.

"Me neither," agrees Levy.

"Aw, I really wanted to know," pouts Sting, "After all who would have thought of Natsu-san having someone he likes?"

This causes laughs to erupt from Lucy, Levy, Sting, and Lector while Frosch cheers and Rogue chuckles lightly.

From outside, Natsu was just passing by the cafe when he heard the laughs and looked to see the six wizards seated together inside. A slight pain hits Natsu's chest and he continues on his way with a slightly angered, slightly saddened expression.

**Tada! And Chapter 5 is now completed! Looks like someone was a little jealous, ne?**

**Sting: Hey! Can you tell me who Natsu-san likes?**

**Me: *sweat drops* If you haven't figured it out by now, you're hopeless...**

**Rogue: Yeah, he is pretty hopeless.**

**Sting: Hey! I am not!**

**Me: Yeah sure, let me know if you ever figure it out okay?**

**In any case, that's all for now! Make sure to let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all again soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow, I am so sorry for not updating the past to days everyone! X.X I have been so busy that I didn't get the chance to come on and update my story! :( Thank you for being patient with me, I might be a bit slower on updates because so important things are coming up soon and I need to focus on all the work that is needed with them. :/**

**Anyways... I am now back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**LD-Blue- Thank you so much for your support! And I am very happy that you like this story! :) Sorry for the wait with this chapter!**

**alycat63- Hehe, I like playing with Sting a bit. He has matured so much now! :) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**jmwilshaw1205- I'm glad that you like the story! I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

**wquueu- Once again, I am sorry that you don't like this story. This is just an idea that I decided to expand on. Also, Lucy has shown great advancements in power and development in the Manga, and where she is now, she could become an S-Class Mage. It is true that Natsu and Gray are also deserving of the S-Class title. I do not disagree with that statement.**

**In any case, I have talked too much. On with the story! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy chuckles at Sting's pouting expression before feeling a slight tug in her chest. Confused, Lucy turns and looks out the window, having the feeling that she was being watched. Seeing nothing, she turns back to the others to see them staring at her in confusion.

"What's the matter Lu-chan?" asks Levy, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh nothing… just thought I sensed something…" trails off Lucy as she looks at the time. "Oh Levy-chan!" she says suddenly, "We should probably head back soon so that we can make a strategy for tomorrow!"

Levy jumps up in surprise, "Oh, yeah we need to go! It's getting late!" Levy pulls Lucy up and starts tugging her out the door. Lucy throws some Jewel onto the table and laughs as she is dragged away.

"Cya round, Sting! Rogue! Looks like we gotta go!"

"Cya Blondie!"

"Bye Lucy-san, Levy-san."

"Bye-bye Fairy-sans!"

The Next Morning...

"Good morning you two!" cheers Mira as she jumps out at Lucy and Levy.

"Mira!" sighs Lucy exasperatedly, "Don't scare me like that!"

Mira chuckles, "Gomen, gomen, but you two are doing so well! After all, it's the last day and all that is left is the battle royale between you four!"

Erza, suddenly appearing behind the three girls, says, "I am expecting a great fight from you two."

Lucy gives a small start and sweat drops.

_Erza too…_

"We'll do our best!" cheers Levy perkily.

"Yeah, we were up all night trying to make a strategy!" says Lucy quietly with a small grin, "I figured the last day would be some sort of fight."

"You are going up against Natsu and Gajeel," says Erza as she appears to go deep into thought, "But knowing you Lucy; I know you have great strategies. Same to you Levy. So it should be a good fight."

The four girls smile at each other as the turn and head together to the arena where Master Makarov, Natsu, Gajeel, and the other S-Class are waiting.

Looking up into the stands, Lucy sees Sting and Rogue up in the stands once again and gives them a small wave and smile. They wave back and Lucy continues on her way happily.

Natsu looks at her with a small frown, which almost goes unnoticed by her as she turns to look at him.

"_Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with Natsu?" _She smiles at him brightly, which he soon returns.

Makarov gives a light cough, grabbing the attention of everyone in the arena. "Alright everyone, the time has come to judge the two mages who will pass on to S-Class!"

Mira and Erza walk forward to stand with Laxus and Gildarts behind Makarov as he continues, "Today, we have the final four competitors who will be battling it out in order to pass through! There are no rules, except to be fair and not kill your rivals!"

Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes alight upon hearing of the all-out battle, while Lucy and Levy begin to distance themselves from the two dragon slayers unnoticed. If all went according to their calculations, the two dragon slayers would immediately attempt to attack each other, leaving them out of the fight until later.

Then, when the two were worn-down, they would work together to knock them out. After all, an exhausted dragon slayer is easier to defeat then an energetic one.

"Is everyone ready?!" cheers out Makarov as he pulls a small magic gun out from somewhere.

The entire arena cheers, seemingly shaking the ground as Makarov slowly pulls back on the trigger.

"Begin!"

The shot rings out as both Natsu and Gajeel charge forwards, each using their respective Dragon's Roar. As the two get closer, they envelope their fists in their magic and begin to throw punches and kicks to each other's faces, arms, legs… anything they could hit.

Levy and Lucy grin at each other in the background as they watch the two clash.

_So far, so good._

Up in the stands, Rufus chuckles as he looks at the two girls surveying the battle with calculating eyes.

"Those two are quite the clever opponents," he remarks to himself, "I must make note in my memory to not be on the receiving end of one of their plans."

"What are you mumbling about Rufus?" asks Sting.

"Oh nothing, just that those two girls are **not** people you want to anger."

Back with Lucy and Levy

"Hey Lu-chan," remarks Levy quietly as the two watch the dragon slayers fight it out in front of them.

"Hmm?" hums Lucy in response.

"How long did we estimate again until they realized that we were just watching?" Levy whispers as she dodges a stray Roar.

"Etto… I think it was about another 5 minutes?" wonders Lucy aloud, "So we should probably be on guard since you never know if they might notice sooner."

About 5 minutes later...

Natsu, taking a deep breathe, unleashes his roar once again at Gajeel and smirks when he sees that it made contact. "How's that Iron Freak?" taunts Natsu.

"Don't be getting cocky now!" yells Gajeel as he charges forward and delivers a sharp uppercut to his jaw.

"Tch, who said I was?" mutters Natsu. _Wait a second… Didn't Gigi say that this is a battle royale?_

_If so… then where are Lucy and Levy?_

Natsu turns his head to the side where his gaze hones in on the two girls looking at their fight with calculating expressions. Lucy upon seeing Natsu's stare, gives a small smirk and whispers something to Levy.

"We were right on the mark weren't we?"

Levy chuckles.

"Yes we were Lu-chan, they are being quite predictable."

**And... Another chapter done! I hope you all liked it! Lucy and Levy are being quite devious aren't they?**

**Natsu: Hey! What are they planning!**

**Me: Now why would I tell you that?**

**Lucy: Yeah Natsu :3 Why would she tell you of our little plan?**

**Natsu: *shivers* She is being scary!**

**Me: Haha, good luck to all the remaining competitors!**

**In any case, that's all for now! Make sure to let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all again soon!**


End file.
